


Fight For Me

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: GW Week Day 3 - Alternate s5 Ending, Gallavich Week 2016, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This probably covers both Day 2 & 3 but I have a different fic in the works for Day 2, so this is for GW Day 3 - Alternate Ending to Season 5.</p><p>This is my take on the 'break up' scene. Mickey actually uses his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For Me

“This is it. This is you breaking up with me”   
“Yeah”  
“No”  
“What?”  
“FUCKING NO GALLAGHER!” Mickey screamed angrily, shoving Ian so he landed on his ass on one of the porch steps. “You deaf now too? You don’t just get to walk away from this. After everything we’ve been through this is how it ends? Fuck no”  
“Mick –”  
“Just shut the hell up and listen would you? For once in your life stop fucking talking” Mickey paused and looked at Ian who stayed silent, looking expectantly up at Mickey. All of sudden Mickey was nervous. All of a sudden he didn’t really know what to say. Except he did.   
“You can hate me all you want but you’re gonna hear me out” Mickey started.   
“I don’t –” A quick glare from Mickey stopped Ian mid-sentence.

“You’ve always scared me Gallagher. You opened up a world I never knew existed. You know perfectly well what growing up for me was like. I didn’t make it easy for you but you never gave up on me so what makes you think I’m about to give up on you” Mickey crouches in front of Ian, resting his arms on Ian’s knees. “I love you more than I ever thought I could”  
“It doesn’t change anything” Ian whispered. “Things are still fucked up”  
“Ian I don’t care; why can’t you see that? For all I care you could have an extra head and I’d still love you” Mickey implored. He put his hands on either side of Ian’s face and forced the redhead to look at him. “Tell me you don’t love me”  
“It’s not that simple” Ian replied, his voice barely audible.   
“Tell me and I’ll walk away. Ian, tell me you don’t love me and I’ll leave you alone” Mickey said.  
“What does that even mean? Love?” Ian said. Mickey dropped his hands from Ian’s face and stood up, exasperated. Why was Ian making this so damn hard?

“It means I don’t care if you’re missing limbs or fucking bipolar. I’m not going anywhere” Mickey stared at Ian.  
“You can’t fix me, Mickey, I’m not broken” Ian said sadly.   
“Who said anything about fixing you? You’re perfect the way you are” Mickey replied earnestly.   
“Bullshit. I’m a fucking wreck and I’m going to need to pop pills for the rest of my life just feel normal” Ian was crying now. He sat back on the step and buried his head in his knees. 

“I. Don’t. Care.” Mickey sat on the step next to Ian and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in. Ian went willingly, the resolve he had earlier crumbling around him.   
“You don’t deserve to be stuck with me” Ian lifted his head and looked at Mickey, his eyes red and watery. Mickey reached out and wiped a tear from his face and Ian leant into the touch.   
“I’m not stuck. I want to be here” Mickey said quietly. “You’re my family”  
“I’m sorry” Ian’s voice was thick with tears.   
“What for?” Mickey shifted them so he was behind the redhead and Ian could lean into his chest, between Mickey’s legs  
“Everything. Chasing you for so long. Getting you caught. Making you come out. All the fighting. Taking Yev” Ian explained, his tears staining Mickey’s sweater.   
“I’m not. If you hadn’t chased me nothing would’ve ever happened. Shit with my dad was always bad and he was always going to react the way he did” Mickey replied. “We fought because I was stupid and scared, it’s not all your fault”  
“I’m still sorry” Ian sighed.   
“Ian look at me” Mickey placed his hands on either side of Ian’s face to make sure he was looking. “Shit was fucked up, we both fucked up and I’m sorry for my part but can we move forward? I want to be with you and you’re just going to have to deal with it” Mickey smiled, causing Ian to smile.   
“I love you” Ian replied and tilted his head so they could kiss. 

“Can I ask you something?” Mickey asked after a few moments silence.  
“Of course” Ian looked at Mickey through watery green eyes.   
“Why don’t you want to take the meds? You know they’ll help you” Mickey braced himself for Ian to blow up at him, to get up and storm off. But Ian surprised him.   
“I don’t think anyone’s ever asked me that” the redhead replied and suddenly Mickey felt like an asshole. Why hadn’t he just asked Ian? Maybe if he had things wouldn’t have blown up so badly.   
“I’m askin’ now” Mickey said softly, placing a kiss in Ian’s hair.   
“I guess they scared me more than anything. It was one more thing that controlled my life” Ian confessed. “And taking them was admitting I was the same as my mother”  
“You’re as much your mother as I am my father” Mickey said. “Just because you share DNA doesn’t mean you’re the same person”  
“When did you become so wise, Milkovich?” Ian laughed a little as he spoke.   
“Ay, I’ve always been wise. I just hide it well” Mickey chuckled, pleased to see Ian smiling. Ian buried his face into Mickey’s chest and breathed in deeply, just wanting to familiarise himself with Mickey’s intoxicating smell again.   
“He ok?” Ian heard Fiona ask Mickey.   
“He’s fine” Ian answered before Mickey could. He didn’t move or even look at his sister. He was far too comfortable and warm.   
“Why don’t you come inside?” Fiona asked, putting a hand on Ian’s shoulder.   
“We’re fine just here” Ian shrugged his sister’s hand off and pulled Mickey’s arm tighter around him like it was protection.   
“Ian –” Fiona started. Ian tensed in Mickey’s arms and the older man felt a sudden surge of protectiveness.   
“You heard him, we’ll come inside when Ian’s ready” Mickey interrupted irritably. Fiona sighed but didn’t say another word as she climbed the steps around them.   
“Thanks” Ian pulled away only slightly to look at Mickey who smiled before leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
